Baby Cody
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: The birth of Charlie's and Nicole's son told from both POVs.


June 28, 2014 1:00 AM…

Charlie's POV…

Niki squeezes my hand and moans out of pain. I can't help but feel sorry for her; I know what that pain is like. I try to be as encouraging as I can, but I know nothing really comforts you in a time like this, "Deep breath honey, you're almost through this one."

She takes a final cleansing breath, a layer of sweat already encompassing her face. She looks up at me and smiles, "So this is what's supposed to be the greatest moment of your life huh?" she asks lightly.

I chuckle a little, "Once all of this is over, you'll understand," I said my hands drifting to her thirty-nine week, currently contracting swell. I kiss her and say, "You'll be fine. You're one of the strongest women I know."

She leans back into the pillows and asks, "How far apart are they?"

I look at my phone where the contraction timer app is, "About three minutes and lasting one," I answer.

"Are the twins still okay?" she asks. That's my girl, always concerned about others.

"Honey it's one in the morning," I smile, "Just concentrate on you right now."

Nicole's POV…

I grab Charlie's hand once again when I feel the contraction starting in my lower back. Why of all people do I have to be the one to be going through back labor? I was hoping to have a natural birth but with the pain I'm not so sure. I feel for Charlie; at least I'm only giving birth to one baby, Cody Austin Galassini-Mayfield. I don't really know how Charlie talked me into getting pregnant and having a third baby. I guess if I was straight I would've had to anyway. All she keeps saying is the pain will all be worth it. I hear little footsteps come into the room and then my wife whispering, "It's okay honey. Mommy's okay."

I open my eyes to see our daughter Hannah, age 2 ½, looking at me with concern in her eyes. I shifted and patted the bed next to me, indicating she could come over next to me. She hesitantly crawled over and I kissed her on her forehead, "It's okay Hannah, Mommy just has some tummy aches because I'm having the baby."

Hannah perked up a little. Both she and her twin sister, Alyssa, whom Charlie had given birth to, were excited about a younger sibling, "When will you have the baby?"

"Well it takes a long time for babies to come out of Mommy's tummies so you and Alyssa will be with Uncle Roland and Aunt Joan while Mommy and I go to the hospital so the doctor can help get the baby out."

"Will you be okay?" asks Hannah.

"I promise," I said. Hannah nods and disappears so I assume she's gone back to her room.

Charlie looks over at me and asks, "I guess you want to head to the hospital soon? You seem to be going into active labor."

I look at the clock and say, "Yeah call the Burtons and we can drop off the girls on the way to Mercer." Charlie nods and calls the Burtons to let them know we were on our way and then we got ready to leave.

Charlie's POV…

We pull up in front of the Burton house where Joan is waiting outside for us. She comes over to get the girls with me, "Sorry we woke you," I say.

Joan laughs lightly, "That's okay. It's not like Nicole could choose when she went into labor."

"It would be nice if we could," says Niki from the front seat, "Then women would always go into labor at a more convenient time."

Joan smiles and Roland joins her to take the twins inside, "Keep us posted," he says.

I nod and get back into the driver's seat, "We'll call as soon as something happens." We arrive at the hospital shortly afterwards and I can tell Niki's contractions are much stronger than when they started.

Nicole's POV…

"How're you doing honey?" asks Charlie for the hundredth time. Yes, I mean for the hundredth time since I started having pain around 10:00 last night.

I open my eyes and kind of give her a look that says, _"Ask me one more time or else…"_

"Sorry," she says, "Is the epidural helping?"

I take a deep breath, "A little but not much." Another contraction hits and they're coming too frequently for me to be all that talkative.

I hear the doctor walk into the room and ask, "Do you need anything Captain Galassini."

I nod and say, "I think he's ready."

Charlie grabs my hand and squeezes it, grinning from ear to ear.

She nods and says, "Well I'll be right back, and then we'll have a baby." I nod even though I'm thinking there's no we involved. I'm the one having the contractions, I'm the one feeling the pressure, and I'm the one about to push a baby out of me.

Almost like she knew what I was thinking Charlie leans down and wipes my face and kisses me on my forehead, "Just push through the pressure. He'll be in your arms soon."

I take her hand again and squeeze it hard just as the doctor renters the room, "You ready Captain Galassini?"

Charlie's POV…

Niki takes a deep breath and nods, "Yeah."

"Okay," the doctor smiles and sits down, "Next contraction you really have to push." The contractions come and go and Niki pushes with each one. I tell her how much I love her and how great she's doing but I can tell she's getting more frustrated each time there's no baby.

"I'm so thirsty," she says.

I grab the ice chips and give her some which she gratefully accepts. I wipe the sweat from her face once again. Was I this sweaty when the twins were born? I suppose so because I vaguely remember Niki doing the same thing to me.

"Here comes another contraction," says the doctor.

"You think I don't know that," Niki scolds her sitting up once again. Thankfully after this one his head has appeared.

Nicole's POV…

The doctor tells me she can see the head and Charlie says that he's almost here.

"It won't be long now Captain. But you'll feel a lot of burning and pressure as he crowns so push slowly," the doctor says. They aren't kidding when they say it burns. I keep going even though I want to give up, only because Charlie's comforting words and back rubbing are helping me through. I'm pretty sure I let out a God Almighty scream and soon I can hear a soft cry, but strong enough to know he's healthy. He's here.

"Congratulations girls!" the doctor says excitedly putting the baby, our baby, up on my chest.

He's crying loudly now but when I start to talk to him, he begins to calm down, "Hi sweetheart."

Charlie kisses me on the head and says, "Great job honey. Thank you for giving me a handsome baby boy."

I look up and kiss her and say, "Same to you and our beautiful girls."

"Do we have a name?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, Cody," I answered, "Cody Austin."

The doctor ties off the cord and nods to Charlie, "Did you want to?"

Charlie nods and takes the scissors from the doctor. She cuts the cord and then they take him to weigh him.

"9.3 pounds," Charlie observes.

"Wow, big little guy," I chuckle.

Charlie smiles, "Isn't that an oxymoron babe?"

I think about it and shrug, "Kind of yeah."

The doctor hands Cody over to Charlie and she gazes into his green eyes. I guess mystery Dad has green eyes. Soon Charlie hands him back to me and asks, "Do you see what I mean now?" she wipes the tears running down my cheeks.

I nod and wipe away some more that are falling, "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. Every moment of pain, every contraction, he's all worth it."

There's a knock at the door and Mikey Davis nee Mayfield poked her head into the room, "The girls want to meet their brother. Can they come in?"

I nod and Mikey, her husband mason, Charlie's brother Alex, my parents-in-law Zack and Anna, my mother Lorraine, and all four Burtons enter the room. With Hannah and Alyssa of course.

"Mommy!" Hannah runs over to me excitedly.

"Ssh. The baby's sleeping honey," I whisper to her quietly.

Hannah imitates me and both she and Alyssa gaze at their baby brother. "He's adorable Niki, Charlie," Mikey says.

"Thanks sis," Charlie smiles.

"Just think you're Uncle Mason again," Alex chuckles.

"Same to you man," Mason laughs back.

"A beautiful godson Joan," says Roland.

Joan nods, "Most definitely."

"He's very cute," say Sara Elizabeth happily.

"Thank you Sara Elizabeth," says Charlie.

"Mom do you want to hold him?" I ask hesitantly. I know how Mom feels about my being a lesbian, accepting the fact more so than agreeing with it.

Anna rubs Mom's arm encouragingly. Funny how out of all of this, Mom and Anna have become very close. Mom steps forward and I pass Cody off to her, "Go say hi to Grandma."

She rocks Cody in her arms and says, "It seems like just yesterday you were in my arms," she smiles and grabs my hand after making sure she has a tight hold on Cody.

Zack saunters over and stokes Cody's head, "Just think Anna, we had three little ones at one point," he chuckles at the memory.

Anna laughs and says, "We still do but not quite the same way," she rubs Charlie's back and kisses her as well as Mikey and Alex on the cheeks.

Mom passes Cody to Anna then he's slowly held by everyone in the room. Mason hands him back to me and they all bid their farewells.

"Mommy, when will Cody be home?" asks Alyssa looking up at Charlie.

"Soon sweetie, but Mommy and I have to stay here with him tonight. You and Hannah will be with Grandma Lorraine," says Charlie.

Alyssa runs after Mom and Hannah while Charlie finally takes a seat in the chair next to my bed. I gaze down at Cody once more though he's happily nursing so oblivious to any other activity in the room. I kiss Charlie and say, "I love you honey. Thank you."

"For? For what?" asks Charlie confusingly.

"For begging me to have a baby. For finally convincing me that this would be the greatest day of my life," I smile as more tears fall again. Jeez, will there be a time I won't cry at the drop of a bucket? "As always, you were right."

Charlie smiles, "Told you," she chuckles and kisses me one more time and then Cody's tiny hand when he starts to fuss a little, "I love you too little man."


End file.
